


关于告白的二三事

by undiscovered1027



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 学院AU   在告白这件事上不能怂啊！！！





	关于告白的二三事

1.  
高大的书架沉默地立在图书馆的负一层，灯已年久失修，昏暗的光线里，希卡普费力地想看清书架旁悬挂的分类名牌。外国文学，世界地理，历史文明，一一数去，渐渐接近。终于他走到了书架排列阵的尽头，最后一排书架没有标识，但希卡普坚定地相信想要了解的东西一定就在这里。他的目光随手指划过一个个书脊，自左向右，末了，再去下一层寻找。  
这里的书籍无一例外地破旧，从材质上便能判断出年代已久。他们整齐有序地摆在书架上，甚至已经覆上一层尘埃。这和楼上的藏书是完全不同的两个景象。  
手臂骤然停止，指尖落在了从整整齐齐一排藏书中凸出来的一角——像是被人强塞进去。“维京人与龙的二三事”，要找的正是这一本。面带着一丝微笑，希卡普按捺住内心的狂喜，小心翼翼地将这本书从书架中抽出。  
打开第一页，是古时候维京人画的地图。再翻一页，是作者的序言。序言中写到作者与其妻子对那段历史以及传说中的生物颇感兴趣，于是阅览群书游遍北欧将此书编纂而成。接下来是目录，维京人的历史、龙的习性，都将在后面细细讲述。  
阅读没有持续多久，这里的灯光太暗，看得人眼睛疼。希卡普揉揉眼睛，合拢书本，打算去办借阅登记。当他把书掐在手里的时候，一张巴掌大的硬纸片从书里掉落，它落在图书室的木地板上。所幸负一楼很静，在一片寂静中，纸片落地的轻响飘入了希卡普的耳朵里。  
是书里附带的资料么？  
他蹲下身将其捡起。  
可是接下来呈现在眼前的既不是维京人的铠甲，也不是龙的骨骼，更不是人龙搏斗的图画。  
是一个女孩子。  
满天红发的女孩子，在这张小小的照片里，她看向希卡普，笑得无比灿烂。  
希卡普盯着照片愣了半晌，当他望向这张笑脸时，他仿佛被这笑容感染，也想对着她笑。这可真是一种奇妙的感觉，在过去的二十年里，希卡普从未这样过。  
她还在笑。圆圆的脸蛋，卷曲的红发，她的手中好像还拿着一个啃了一半的苹果。也许是吃了一半时，突然听见快门声，于是偏过头给出这样灿烂的笑容。给她拍出这张照片的人应该和她很熟吧，也许还受着她的喜欢。因此，才能笑的这样开心，让看见这张笑脸的人也发自心底地为之愉悦。  
想到这里，希卡普忙将相片放进上衣口袋中保存好。他的手放在心口的位置，隔着衣料摸出了相片的轮廓，满意地点点头，就好像只要放在这里便万无一失了。  
她是谁。  
踏出图书馆，阳光扑面而来。看着路上来来往往的同校学生，希卡普开始思考这个问题。  
我该如何找到她。  
回到空无一人的宿舍，希卡普从口袋中拿出相片，再一次细细端详。  
好想知道她的名字……  
门外的走道上响起了由远至近的脚步声，脚步声在宿舍门前停止，“哐”地一身门被打开，希卡普一扭头，看见满头大汗一脸惊慌的杰克。  
“希卡普！我刚刚告白了！我和她告白了！诶诶诶诶，你拿着梅莉达那货的照片干什么？”

2.  
“梅莉达！梅莉达！他刚刚跟我告白了！”  
“嗯......”  
梅莉达将一大口苹果布丁塞进嘴里，边咀嚼边模糊不清地应到。桌面上的书本堆成了小山，她埋头其中，双手不停得翻找，不是这本，也不是这本。到底放哪去了？她将布丁咽下，却依然想不起来。  
这漫不经心的态度让乐佩感到不满。  
“嘿！我和你说正事呢！”乐佩将梅莉达从桌子旁揪过来，按在椅子上面对面坐好。梅莉达察觉出了她的好室友想用头发绑住她的打算，敏捷地跃起，她发觉乐佩是极认真的，于是不敢再想书的事情，解决她被告白的问题要紧。  
等等，乐佩说什么来着？  
告白！她被告白了！  
“你说什么！你被告白了！被谁？被谁告白了！”  
梅莉达一瞬间觉得全身的血液都在加速流动。她开始为一个人担心，她甚至想到了乐佩恋爱后那个人失声痛哭的样子。当乐佩还在羞涩地吞吞吐吐时，梅莉达已经在思考该如何安慰那个失恋的倒霉蛋，暗恋许久的女孩子被别人先一步抢走，心里一定会很不好受吧。梅莉达想着他脸上挂满泪珠的样子，虽然很同情，但同时也不由得觉得滑稽——糟糕，她居然有点期待这一幕。  
“就是...就是他啊...”  
“谁！”  
“杰克。”  
哦......  
Merdia松了一口气。心中所想的那一幕看来是不会发生了，她既为杰克感到高兴，也惋惜看不见他哭鼻子的样子。  
“是那小子啊，我还以为你们早就心照不宣地在一起了呢。所以，你的回答是？”  
“我没回答，直接一路跑回来找你了......”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
梅莉达爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声，她想着杰克笨拙告白的模样，想着乐佩听到告白后宛如受惊的兔子一样狂奔回来的模样，她有点遗憾自己不在现场。  
乐佩只有连连拍打桌子才能结束梅莉达的大笑，她板起脸，“你不能这样笑我。”  
“为什么。”梅莉达懒洋洋地反问。  
“假如你被告白了，你也会这样。每个女孩子都是这样的。”  
梅莉达看着乐佩又恼有认真的样子，更觉得好笑了。但出于对好朋友的关怀，她还是收敛了笑意。心里有一个清楚的声音在宣告：不一定是这样哦，比如我，我就一定不会这样慌张狼狈。  
“那你以后的打算是什么呢？或者说，你觉得杰克怎么样呢？”  
“杰克的为人你应该比我更清楚吧！你们可是从小一起玩到大的。”  
“我的看法吗，我觉得他挺差劲的啊——”  
小的时候爬树爬得没我高，跑步也没我快，每次被人欺负了甚至要找我帮他揍回去。到了中学时期长得越发英俊，情书像雪花般涌来，每次上学放学都会被女生尾随，于是只好跟在我身边来躲开太多狂热的追求。考试前哭丧着脸求我帮他画重点，考完了立即没心没肺地在我吃苹果时恐吓我苹果里有虫子。喜欢乐佩，找我打听她的喜好和课表却连一点报酬也没有。想接近自己喜欢的女孩子，然而真的很近时会紧张到话都说不完整，磨磨唧唧了快一年才告白。杰克这人，真是太差劲了。  
“开玩笑的啦，杰克人还不错啦！哈哈，哈哈哈！”乐佩的眼神好可怕，梅莉达连忙改了口。  
“不说他了，说说你吧！”乐佩挥挥手，表示不想再谈杰克。  
“我？”  
“嗯，你。如果梅莉达被告白了，会是怎样的反应呢？”  
乐佩满脸兴奋，梅莉达脸上表情的丝毫变化都会被她捕捉。梅莉达知道现在是无法糊弄过去的，于是她认真的想象，如果自己被告白，会怎样反应。  
一定不会像慌的。梅莉达闭起眼睛，深吸一口气，继而给出了回答。  
“大概，会气势汹汹地回他一个吻吧。  
——喂喂喂你干嘛这个表情！如果、大概，都是假设啦！肯定不会有人和我告白的！乐佩！不要再笑啦！”

3.  
但是事实上，杰克并没有告白。至少，他在说出“喜欢你”时脑子想的不是乐佩所理解的意思。  
事情发生在星期六的下午，文具店里。杰克拎着购物篮，跟随着乐佩身后。乐佩今天将长长的金发编成了缀满鲜花的辫子，明艳动人。当她蹲下或起身寻找她需要的画笔时，发辫便随着她的身形摇晃。杰克会在她挑选好物品时将篮子递上前，好让她空手去挑下一件。  
但是挑选的过程往往很慢。  
“杰克，”乐佩同时举起两支画笔，兴致勃勃，“你觉得哪支好一点？”  
“哪支好用就选它。”  
“都挺不错的！”  
“那......抛个硬币决定？”  
“哇哦你这敷衍的态度。”乐佩翻了个白眼，继而讲起了两支画笔的优劣。她从笔杆的材质讲到毛的软硬，从耐久程度谈到性价比。在这个分析的过程中，她发觉还是自己已有的画笔更好用，于是放下这两支，继续往前走。  
前面是颜料区。货架上琳琅满目，乐佩取出其中的两盒，又开始选择困难。但是这一次她没有多余的话语，低头从钱包里翻出一枚硬币，递给杰克。“你来帮我决定。正面买这个，背面买那个。”  
杰克笑着接过硬币，娴熟地往空中一抛。“怎么，在这里就不纠结了？”  
“反正画完了也是没人看的.......”  
文具店的嘈杂声里，杰克把这句小小声的抱怨听的一清二楚。他愣住了，直到硬币落地发出清脆的一声响，才忙俯身去捡。蹲下身，仿佛可以就可以避开乐佩的目光。杰克见过乐佩的画，每一幅都像画家本人一般令人感到温暖，满怀希望。他知道乐佩会把她的画作拍下来传到网络上，想起来了，那寥寥无几的热度，是她的朋友们和自己的几个帐号一起努力的结果。他真心实意地喜欢着乐佩，也喜欢着她的画。可是这份喜欢很显然没有传到乐佩那里。  
得让乐佩知道她的画是有人喜欢的，哪怕只有一个人。  
杰克直起身子将硬币交到乐佩手中。“是正面。”  
“那就这一盒啦！”此时的乐佩好似又恢复了平日里开朗的模样，抑或说，是将内心中的小小失望掩藏起来了？  
要告诉她，要亲口告诉她，我喜欢你的画。  
“乐佩，听我说，”打定了注意，杰克一把握住乐佩的手，直视她的眼睛，“我，嗯，我很，很喜欢你——啊、阿嚏！”  
一句话还未说完时鼻子有些痒痒，杰克忙松开手掩着鼻子打了个喷嚏。等他睁开眼睛时，所看见的就是一个满脸通红的乐佩了。她瞪大了眼睛，连呼吸都变得急促，一脸难以置信的样子。  
“我、我很喜欢你的——”杰克觉得情况有些不对，急忙想把这句话说完，然而他刚开口，乐佩便惊得连连后退几步，刚刚选好的那盒颜料“啪嗒”一声掉在地上，乐佩甚至顾不上捡起它，她拎起了裙子，在两排货架中奋力奔跑，很快就消失在了杰克的视野中。  
“你的画。”杰克终于把这句话说完了，他蹲下来捡起乐佩落下的颜料，打量着它。  
“嘿伙计，”杰克和一盒颜料聊起了天，“你说，我刚才，算是表白了么？”

4.  
那盒颜料杰克付款后便带回了宿舍，现在它在杰克与希卡普共用的桌子上静静地躺着，它的旁边是杰克的电脑，电脑屏幕上有着与乐佩的聊天窗口——尽管现在一句交流也没有发生。  
“你不能一直这样沉默，杰克。”希卡普说。  
杰克仰面躺在床上不说话，一头银发被他自己挠的乱七八糟，他已经放弃组织语言去和乐佩开始一段对话。该说些什么呢？该以怎样的语句开始呢？嗨？你好？无论怎样开口都觉得有些尴尬。现在和乐佩到底算是怎样的关系呢？恋人？算不上。朋友，不，再也不能像以前那样相处了。  
乐佩一句话都没留下，这让杰克的内心充满了忐忑。他用枕头蒙住了脑袋，心中满是懊悔。如果没有说出那句话就好了，他重重地叹了口气。他回忆起与乐佩相识的过去一年，他与她一同上课，在不认真听讲时会被她用小纸团砸中额头；与她一起秘密筹备梅莉达的生日派对，会心一笑，齐心协力准备一个惊喜；几天前还与她一起骑车去附近的公园，三月的风吹到脸颊上，整个人都仿佛变得轻盈。  
这样美好的时光都将成为过去，再也不会出现了。被一个不喜欢的人告白应该会很困扰吧。毫无疑问，乐佩再也不会见自己了，她会躲开，远远地躲开，她是那样善良的人，即使觉得很冒犯，也会努力保杰克的脸面，不见面，也许是两人最好的结局吧。  
“希卡普，”终于杰克开口，“你有让时光倒流的机器吗？”  
“让我听听你的需求，合理的话，也许会有这么一台。”  
“我后悔了，我不该告诉她我喜欢她的。哦，真是糟糕透了！”杰克痛苦地在床上翻了个身。  
希卡普看着杰克心灰意冷的样子忍不住笑出了声。他走到桌子边拿起那盒乐佩落下的颜料，轻轻扔在杰克身边，“够了杰克，你早有打算了吧？”  
杰克回头，看看颜料，一脸不解。  
“哦天哪，别告诉我，你把它买回来只是想买回来，而不是想以还颜料为由约她出来。”  
看着杰克恍然大悟的样子，希卡普一时语塞。  
“天才的脑子啊希卡普！”杰克一边从床上蹦向电脑，一边欢呼道，“不过，你觉得我应该以什么语气说出我想还你颜料这件事？”  
“你觉得你们之间现在应该是什么关系呢？。”  
“哦哦明白了。”杰克连连点头。  
哒哒哒哒，杰克飞速敲字。希卡普忍不住凑了过去，想看看杰克究竟写了什么。  
“我的小太阳花，你匆忙间落下的颜料，我替你收了起来。如果你需要它的话，晚上八点，图书馆一楼的咖啡厅不见不散。你的，杰克。”  
在希卡普伸手阻止之前，杰克按下了“发送”。  
“怎么样希卡普！有没有觉得，我充满了魅力？”杰克脸上是志得意满的笑容，让希卡普一时间不知如何开口。  
杰克真的有弄清楚现在的状况吗！他现在可是很大几率被讨厌的啊！这种时候居然发这样、这样甜腻腻的消息！刚刚的都是假象，这小子应该对自己超级自信只是不好意思表露吧！  
希卡普现在十分希望那个叫乐佩的女孩子迅速把杰克拉黑。  
可是消息很快被回复了。杰克和希卡普同一时间伸长脖子去看。  
“需要的哦，甜心！那么，不见不散啦！”  
希卡普无语地看着“甜心”坐在电脑前抱着颜料笑成傻子。原来女孩子喜欢这样的说话方式么，他想。自己一直沉迷于古籍中有关龙的研究，现在也许是太落伍了吧。  
“杰克，让她把你的那个好朋友叫上一起。”  
“梅莉达？”  
“嗯。我有东西要交给她。”

5.  
在来咖啡馆的一路上，梅莉达都在想着自己是不是不该来。这是属于这对情侣的夜晚，她处在其中，好像有点多余。但是乐佩却执意要拉着她一起，说是杰克找她有事，但梅莉达知道她只是在害羞而已。杰克会有什么事呢，找一顿修理吗？  
“哦，梅莉达，我们要进去了。”在咖啡馆的门口，乐佩暂停了脚步，从她微微颤抖的声音中梅莉达知道她兴奋不已。变了啊变了，梅莉达在心里感叹，恋爱中的人真是不一样了。  
乐佩推开门，咖啡馆的角落处有个人影站起身向门口招了招手，看来杰克先一步到了。梅莉达跟在乐佩身后向那个角落走去，走近了，才发现昏暗的光线中竟还有一个人坐在这里。  
“你好，梅莉达，我是希卡普。”  
那是一个褐发的瘦高男生，他冲着梅莉达友好地微笑。梅莉达一时间忘了此时应该疑惑这个从未谋面的男生为什么能直接叫出自己的名字，她看着他的眼睛，他凌乱刘海下的眼睛，像埋藏在密林之中的祖母绿。他的目光包裹着梅莉达，平静但不是无情，织成一张细密柔软的网。梅莉达蓦然记起她曾读过描写眼神的文字，“温柔得能将人融化”，初读时不以为然，今日记起来，确信了这种温柔的眼神是的确存在的。  
“希卡普，我的好室友！”杰克揽过希卡普的肩膀介绍道。  
“梅莉达，我的好闺蜜！”见此，乐佩也抱住了梅莉达，头靠在梅莉达的肩膀上。  
梅莉达笑了笑，自己两个最好的朋友都在这里，但她却莫名地觉得紧张。  
“坐下来吧！”杰克说。他叫来侍者点好饮品和甜点。  
桌子两边是两把长椅。杰克拉着乐佩坐在了一起，梅莉达和希卡普对视一眼，在另一边坐下。  
冷静，梅莉达。和男生坐在一起是一件再寻常不过的事。  
梅莉达闭上眼睛，在心里这样告诉自己。在弓箭协会里她认识许多男孩子，她和他们坐在一起吃饭，谈笑，从未有过异样的感觉。但是今天不一样，希卡普坐在身边，坐的那么近，左胳膊似乎都碰到他了。心脏扑通扑通跳的好快，梅莉达摸摸自己的脸，呀，是不是在发烫。  
对面杰克将颜料递给了乐佩，谈笑正欢，他们俩一点不像刚确认关系的情侣。出发前的羞涩都是假的，一见了面，便聊得火热，没有什么能将他们俩分开。  
“这是你的东西吧？”  
耳畔传来他的声音。梅莉达转头，只见希卡普递来一张小小的相片，相片上的自己正笑的开心。  
“是我的！”  
梅莉达连忙接来，她记起这张相片是她用作书签夹在那本书里的。那本书，《维京人与龙的二三事》，自己找了好久都没有找到的那本书！  
“你在哪发现它的？”梅莉达急切地问。  
“楼下。我借了一本书，从书里面掉出来的。”  
梅莉达想起来了，《二三事》看完后便被自己还了回去。可是整理出的有关龙的笔记还夹在书页里。梅莉达想找到这本书，也正是想找回那张满是笔记的纸张。  
“除了相片，还掉出其他什么东西没有？”梅莉达问。  
希卡普摇摇头。在宿舍里书就已被粗略地翻过一遍，没有更多的发现。  
梅莉达的心里咯噔一下：不会是丢了吧？  
“在楼下……”梅莉达轻声道，她立即起身，“杰克乐佩，希卡普，我还有事，先走一步。”

6.  
梅莉达急促的脚步声回荡在空旷的负一层。脚步声变得杂乱，另有一人跟在身后，梅莉达回头，看见气喘吁吁的希卡普。  
见梅莉达停下，他也停下，扶着膝盖喘气，“你跑的可真快。”  
“你跟着我做什么？”  
希卡普挠了挠头，“书是我借走的，如果你想找什么的话，也许我能帮上一点忙吧！”  
听着他说话，梅莉达稍稍觉得安心下来。“我在找一张写满了字的纸张，我夹在那本书里的，我想，它可能会落在这附近。”  
“那我们一起找找？”  
“感激不尽！”  
“我找这一块，你找那边。”希卡普的手在空中比划。梅莉达点了点头。  
于是两人都猫着腰，在书架间逐排搜寻。负一层的灯坏得更严重了，不仅光线昏暗，更是时不时就熄灭一次。这里是被遗忘的无人踏足的区域，管理员也不是很上心，平日里只负责开门锁门和清洁工作。希卡普和梅莉达不约而同地打开了手机的照明功能，以看清地面有没有写满字的那张纸。但是很遗憾，地面干干净净，连片纸屑都没发现。  
昏暗中两片光亮相遇。梅莉达抬头，看见的是同样一无所获的希卡普。  
“什么也没看到……”梅莉达觉得自己说出这句话时一定是快哭出来的音调。多少个日子的积累啊，因为自己一个粗心，化为乌有。她狠狠地吸了一下鼻子。  
毫无疑问她弄丢了那份笔记。它在梅莉达不注意时滑出书本，落在地上，被人扫走扔进垃圾桶。现在它应该躺在这世界上的某一处垃圾堆里。双头龙、格伦科和烈焰凶魇，伐木龙、沸水龙和致命耳语，梅莉达阅读了许多的书，在纸上写下这一个个名字，然后在名字下面记录着它们的特征习性。  
“找不到了……”梅莉达感到腿脚无力，脊背靠着书架一路下滑，最终坐在了地板上。她抱住膝盖，头埋在臂弯里。你这个蠢货，她在心里骂着自己。一瞬间她对自己感到无比的失望，尽管一遍又一遍地暗示自己没事的，只是一张笔记而已，但还是没来由地觉得难过。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”  
一只手搭在了梅莉达的肩膀上。  
“我很好，你先走吧，今晚谢谢你了。”梅莉达头也不抬地回答。她的双手抓紧了衬衫，眼睛有些潮湿。真是太矫情了，仅仅这种小事而已，她自嘲地想。她躲在自己的臂弯里，躲在一片漆黑中，她不想抬头，不想让这个刚见一面的陌生男人瞧见自己满脸鼻涕眼泪的狼狈样。  
肩膀上的手移开了。梅莉达希望他快点走开，把负一楼留给她，好让她痛痛快快地哭出声。  
可是他没有。所期待的脚步声并没有响起，他只是把手拿开了而已。  
谁也没有再说话，一明一暗的灯光中，是一阵短暂的沉默。  
他就在身边，看着自己。梅莉达心中很明白这点。看起来应该很糟糕吧，她想，对自己越发失望。  
“梅莉达，”耳边传来他的声音，“我听杰克说，你对龙很感兴趣？”  
梅莉达没有理会他的询问。反正他也会觉得这是一个莫名其妙的爱好吧，和其他人一样。  
“我也是这样……”  
他说话声音很轻，像是一句幽幽的感叹。梅莉达猛地抬头，望向希卡普，把红红的眼圈和沾满眼泪的卷发一起，呈现在了他眼前。  
他淡淡地笑了，“并且，我总觉得，龙曾经是存在的。”  
听到这句话，梅莉达觉得全身的血液都凝固了。我也是，我也是啊，她想这样大喊。她想起，与希卡普结识的契机是那本《维京人与龙的二三事》。可是张了张嘴，发不出任何声音，只能咧了咧嘴，又惊又喜。  
希卡普从领口中拎出挂在脖子上的小玩意，他把它取下来，放在了梅莉达的手心。那是一块小小的骨节。  
“我的家乡在北欧的小岛上。小时候我从土里挖出了这个，可没人能说出它曾作用于什么动物的体内。只有村里年纪最大的老奶奶告诉我，它是夜煞骨架的一部分。”  
“夜煞……”  
“哈，看来你也知道它！”  
梅莉达笑了，眼睛笑成了弯弯的月牙。她快速用衣袖擦去了眼角残余的咸味液体。  
“所以梅莉达，别太伤心了，我愿意帮你，帮你一起再把那张笔记写出来。要知道，我懂的东西可不比你少哦！”  
“是吗？”梅莉达反问，只是鼻音太重，倒像是带着哭腔的诉求。  
希卡普伸手，揉了揉她乱糟糟的一头红毛。  
“嗯，会一直陪着你的！”

7.  
希卡普绝对是恋爱了，绝对。杰克在心里这样定论。  
每当太阳落山，他便会隔一段时间就看看挂在墙上的时钟。临近七点，背着电脑出门，在迈出宿舍门之前还会在镜子前立足片刻。杰克有意无意地跟着他一起出去了几次，他看见希卡普和梅莉达在图书馆门前回合，然后并肩走进图书馆里。  
“乐佩，”杰克一脸严肃，“毫无疑问，希卡普最近一定在求着梅莉达帮她追女孩子。”  
乐佩瞬间被刚刚吸入口中的奶茶呛得半死。  
然而图书馆中的两人却浑然不知成了杰克和乐佩八卦的对象。日子一天天过去，每一个没有课的晚上都是一起整理龙类大全的大好时光。在二楼的阅览室靠窗的桌子上，堆满了希卡普点名借来的书籍。他没有撒谎，他对龙的了解是梅莉达远远不及的程度。在他的知道下，梅莉达的笔记不仅很快重新整理了出来，较之从前，甚至加入了新的内容。  
今晚要编写的龙是“夜煞”。  
这是一种极神秘的龙，古籍中称它是“雷电与死亡的不洁之子”。关于它的记载寥寥，速度未知，体长未知。大概是遇见它的人都不能免于一死，所以没有更多的记载。  
当希卡普和梅莉达谈论到它时，窗户外闪过一道白亮的光，随后，是隆隆的雷声。今年的春雷格外有气势，以千军万马之势而来，掀起狂风暴雨。  
“今天的天气有点糟糕呢！”梅莉达支着下巴说道。  
“是啊。”希卡普应声。他在想今晚是不是得送梅莉达一路回到宿舍楼下。  
手上现有的资料翻遍了也再也找不到关于夜煞的一丁点资料，希卡普提议去负一楼再找找。他还记得古希——那个告诉他捡到了夜煞骨头的老奶奶——曾说过，在很久很久以前，有一个与众不同的维京人流传下一本关于夜煞全方面的手记。那本手记有着为数不多的手抄版，即使残缺不全，也该是很宝贵的资料。他在网络上了解到，近代的一场战争中，一个部落的藏书被带走，几经流转，被这所大学收藏，这也正是他选择这里读书的理由。也许那本手记也在这里呢？希卡普觉得不能放弃这种可能性。  
可是负一楼的光线实在是太糟糕了，梅莉达觉得应该和一楼的管理员大叔反映一下。然而当两人走到管理员的柜台前时，只见大叔歪在椅子上睡的正香，不禁相视一笑，悄声交流明天再来找大叔提这个问题。  
等他们来到负一楼时，顿觉明天找管理员修理灯光是一件势在必行的事。一楼的灯光不再忽明忽暗，而是一直保持着暗淡的状态，如同残烛倔强地发着微弱的光。希卡普耸耸肩，打开了手机的照明。梅莉达跟在他身后，在每一排的书架中寻找。  
外面的雷声时不时传来，一阵又一阵，仿佛云层上传来的怒吼。希卡普恍然觉得自己的衣角仿佛被什么牵扯住，他回头看，随即笑了笑目光转回书架上。  
“要不明天再来吧？”  
身后传来小小的请求声。等希卡普正想开口时，梅莉达先一步表示算了你什么都没听见。  
那就继续找吧。  
当走到转角时，灯光没有任何预兆地熄灭，它的寿命走到了尽头。突如其来的黑暗让梅莉达心脏漏跳一拍，一声尖叫冒到了嗓子眼，但还是让她给生生吞了下去。但她没有想到自己半途中断的惊叫会被听见，并且在下一秒收获到了一个拥抱，希卡普的拥抱。  
黑暗中，梅莉达被他紧紧地抱住。这个拥抱来的太快，梅莉达大气也不敢出，浑身僵硬得像一根木棍。  
他的手机掉在了地上，手机的光源被压在地面。在灯突然灭掉的那个瞬间，他的耳朵比致命耳语还要敏锐，双手比思维先一步动作，抱住身后的受惊的姑娘。  
“别怕。”他靠在梅莉达耳边说。  
“我没害怕希卡普。把你的手机捡起来，这里太黑了。”  
空气中弥漫着尴尬。希卡普立即松开手，捡起手机，无边无际的黑暗中这是唯一的光源。  
“不过……还是谢谢你啦！”  
尽管梅莉达说的飞速且含糊不清，但还是希卡普还是听清了她的话语。  
灯彻底地坏了，直到现在，它也没有再次亮起。没有找到那本手记，两人都觉得意兴阑珊。但是没办法，现在只能回去，明天再来。算了算时间现在也快十一点了，很快就是图书馆闭馆的时间。希卡普瞥了眼手机屏幕，上面赫然显示已是23：44。  
“哦，糟了，梅莉达，我们得走快点了。”  
一路狂奔，到了图书室的门口。然而大门紧闭，看来管理员已经将门锁了起来。梅莉达退后几步，深吸一口气，向门上撞去，可是得到的结果只是把肩膀撞痛。  
“你没事吧？”看着梅莉达龇牙咧嘴的表情，希卡普后悔没早一点拦住她。  
“我没事。看起来，我们好像被锁在这里面了。我撞不开这锁。”  
“我觉得不一定需要使用蛮力，我打电话给杰克，让他找人来开门吧——该死！我没电了！”  
唯一的光源因电池耗尽而熄灭。  
“我打电话找乐佩吧，等等，我好像把它放在楼上了……”

8.  
当梅莉达的手机被无数个来电轰炸时，梅莉达本人只能在黑暗的地下室里无望地呆坐。  
不过万幸的是一起被困在负一楼的不只她一个人。她和希卡普并排瘫坐在地板上，背靠着书架，四周漆黑一片无事可做，只能有一搭没一搭地聊天。雷声时时传来，每当雷声响起时，希卡普总觉得身边会传来轻微的颤栗。  
“你害怕打雷吗？”  
“不。”  
“真的？”  
“说不好。害怕不至于，算是会很不安吧。”  
不安？希卡普有些疑惑。  
“你知道我为什么这么想找到龙么？”沉默片刻，梅莉达开口道。  
“不知道。但是，一定不是因为他们样貌可爱身形美丽。”  
梅莉达扑哧一声笑了。她的思绪开始飘散，飘到很远很远的地方，荒芜的、长满苔藓的苏格兰。  
“我出生在这里，但我的祖先却是来自苏格兰。我毕业后也想回到那里。”  
希卡普点点头，他想起他的祖先，他们生活在条件恶劣的北欧群岛。  
“在那里流传着一位公主的传说。公主收养了一只龙，一只夜煞！神奇的是她能看见这只夜煞曾经的骑手的鬼魂，一个维京人。她爱上了他。是不是很不可思议？”  
“能驯服夜煞的一定不是常人，这公主眼光不错。”  
“你还真是能抓住重点，”梅莉达嗔道，“后来鬼魂消失了，公主怅然若失。最后，在一个电闪雷鸣的夜里，公主消失了，和夜煞一同不见了，没人知道她去了哪。”  
“应该是去找她的爱人吧？”希卡普回答。  
“和我想的一样！”梅莉达笑，“你总是和我想的一样。”  
“这就是你总会在雷雨天里心神不安的原因吗？那位公主，你总是会想到她？”  
“我看向闪电下的地平线，会觉得远远地能看见她和夜煞的身影。每当我想起她时，我就会觉得满心的——悲伤——是的，悲伤。就好像，我就是她本人一样。”  
梅莉达的声音越来越小，希卡普知道此刻的她一定已被悲伤的情绪淹没。没有别的能做，他咬咬牙，伸长胳膊，将梅莉达揽至怀中。怀中人意外地没有反抗，只是乖乖地靠在他肩头。他们在黑暗中相依，雷声不断，希卡普捂住了梅莉达的耳朵。他把下巴埋在她蓬松的红发中，很静，在雷的间隙中，静得只听见彼此的呼吸声。  
也不知这样过了多久，久到梅莉达一歪身倒在了希卡普的大腿上。希卡普正打着吨，猛然惊醒，发现梅莉达已枕在他的大腿上睡的正香。希卡普小心翼翼地脱下外套，盖在梅莉达身上。可别着凉了，他想，随后又仰头靠在书架上沉沉睡去。  
就这样过了一夜。

9.  
次日，希卡普醒来，揉揉眼睛，发现自己坐在图书室的地上，浑身酸痛，大腿上各位沉重。他推推趴在他身上的人，“醒醒梅莉达，门开了，我们可以出去了！”  
雨应该是在凌晨时停的。昨夜的降雨为校园带来了几分春色，路旁的大树乌黑的枝桠上冒出点点绿意，草坪则像是经过了一番冲洗，现出干净而崭新的青。学生赶去上课的高峰时段已经过去了，希卡普和梅莉达走在路上，路的另一侧偶尔会迎面瞧见几个陌生的校友。目光在空中交汇，然后又默契地一起移开，希卡普看着他们脸上羡慕嫉妒恨的神情，暗中思忖是不是把他和梅莉达误认成了卿卿我我的小情侣。  
想到这里，他忍不住笑了，笑容在脸上漾开，步伐也变得轻快。  
“你在笑什么？”  
“没、没什么！”  
说说笑笑地走了一路，希卡普将梅莉达一直送到了宿舍门口。正当他准备敲门时，梅莉达掏出钥匙示意他让开，然而门外的动静传到了门里，门猛地被拉开，一个平底锅以雷霆万钧之势冲到了希卡普眼前。  
“说，你这混蛋昨晚把梅莉达带到哪去了！”乐佩堵在门口，一手叉腰，一手拿着平底锅气势汹汹地直指希卡普。“还有你，我打了你一晚上的电话！”她撇着嘴，对梅莉达也感到同样的不满。  
梅莉达忙按下乐佩拿着平底锅的手。“说出来你可能不信，我们被困在图书馆里了。对吧？希卡普？”  
希卡普惊魂未定，半晌才反应过来，连连点头。“嗯，对，没错，就是这样。”  
这两人，更可疑了。  
但是不管那么多啦，看梅莉达不像是有事的样子，这就足够啦。最后乐佩狠狠地瞪了希卡普一眼，趿着拖鞋回厨房，去把平底锅放回柜子里。  
“那，再见啦？”梅莉达歪着头。  
“啊，再见！”希卡普回答。  
他把梅莉达的东西递还给她，转身离去，可没走几步，又忍不住回头。  
果然，她还靠在门口，见希卡普转身，笑眯眯地看着他。  
“回去好好补觉。”  
“嗯。”  
“被子盖好，多穿衣服。你昨晚那样睡了一夜，小心会感冒。”  
“我知道。”  
“还有……多喝热水。”  
梅莉达忍不住低头一笑，但她很快捋了下头发作掩饰，抬头煞有其事地点头。  
希卡普再也憋不出其他的话，他飞也似的逃离。这可真是太丢人了，他想，明明是想表达一下关心，但是想了半天，还是只会干巴巴的一句“多喝热水”。屋漏偏逢连夜雨。雨又开始下了，希卡普把书包挡在头上，然而这在越大越大的雨势中根本无济于事。希卡普在雨幕中飞奔。  
当希卡普无精打采地出现在宿舍门口时，睡眼朦胧的杰克瞬间清醒。他目睹着希卡普像行尸走肉一般放下背包，一件一件脱掉湿透的衣服，最后倒在了床上。  
“你怎么了？你昨晚去哪了？梅莉达和你在一起吗？你们俩做什么了？我和乐佩担心了你们一晚上！”  
杰克的问题一个接一个，但希卡普统统觉得没劲回答。他用被子蒙住头，被子外露出的手挥了挥，示意杰克闭嘴。  
希卡普这是怎么了？  
杰克的脑海中出现了一幕又一幕惊人的画面，他倒吸一口冷气，眉头紧紧地锁在了一起。梅莉达、梅莉达这个恶魔！她昨晚到底对希卡普做了什么！  
太过分了！杰克拿起手机在通讯录中寻找梅莉达的名字，他要替好兄弟发出声讨。电话拨出去了，等待那个恶魔接听时，听到了希卡普有气无力的声音。  
“体温计在哪……”  
杰克飞奔到希卡普床前，只见他的脸因发烧而变得潮红。体温计在哪？杰克手忙脚乱地在柜子里乱翻。偏偏这时刚刚拨出的电话接通了，手机里传来梅莉达慵懒的声音。  
“杰克，打我电话干嘛？”  
“我不管你做了什么，”杰克努力克制住自己的怒气，“但是现在他生病了，你必须对他负责！”

10.  
叮嘱着要照顾好自己不要生病了的人，却先一步躺倒。接到电话后的梅莉达拿起一把伞就冲出了宿舍。她行色匆匆地走过刚刚希卡普走过的路，水洼中曾倒映过希卡普的影子现在又映出了她。梅莉达的内心被愧疚感充斥，为什么没有发现他脸上的倦色？为什么忘记在他出门前递给他一把伞？比起杰克从二楼跳下来也毫发无损的特殊体质，希卡普实在是弱了许多。  
斜雨打湿了头发，鞋袜渐渐变得潮湿，然而梅莉达顾不上这些，她只想走的快一点，再快一点。希卡普现在怎么样了呢？这是她唯一关心的问题。口袋里的手机传来一阵震动，也许收到了什么信息了吧，可是梅莉达的眼中只有前方。  
可当她来到门前时，开门的杰克却吃了一惊。“你没看信息吗？”  
梅莉达打开手机，最新的一条短信来自杰克：“看错了，希卡普没病。”  
这家伙！  
梅莉达没好气地吼了声“让开”，推开他就往里走。这是她第一次来希卡普和杰克的住处，房间还算整齐，这一定不是杰克的功劳。她一眼就看见了躺在床上的希卡普，他朝梅莉达挤出一个勉强的笑容，正撑起身打算坐起来。  
梅莉达按住了他，“好好休息。”  
希卡普听话地躺了回去。  
两人陷入了短暂的沉默。梅莉达不说话是因为刚刚希卡普起身时她看见了他背心掩盖下的胸肌，而希卡普不说话则是因为他知道梅莉达看见了什么。  
也不赖嘛！梅莉达偷偷地想，红晕泛上脸蛋。  
“喂，怎么都不说话了。”房间里只有杰克一头雾水。他以为这两人会有说不完的话要讲，但是两人齐齐一言不发，连对视都没有，这让他觉得很奇怪。他和乐佩之间可不是这样的，他们总能就一件事引出无数的讨论，说话时，他会望着乐佩，乐佩也是如此，在对方的眼睛里，能看见自己的影子。  
“要不，我把乐佩叫来，我们可以玩飞行棋！”杰克提议。  
诶诶诶，梅莉达的脸色怎么那么差？“或者，打扑克也行啊？”  
“收起你那离谱的想法，杰克！”梅莉达斥道，“你没看见希卡普现在的样子吗？”  
“我没事……”希卡普说道。  
“对，他没事——”  
“闭嘴！”  
“他真的没事！”  
“那是谁让我来的？”  
“那是个失误。判断错误，嗯，一个小失误。”  
梅莉达不想再听杰克的胡说八道，她转头询问希卡普的感受。“你现在觉得怎么样？”  
“我真的没事。”希卡普认真地回答，“刚回来时淋了雨有点头晕。我拿体温计量过了，没事的。”  
梅莉达松了一口气。“那你现在需要什么吗？”  
“需要安稳的睡眠，”杰克插嘴，“很遗憾，梦境被某个蛮不讲理的女魔头给打破了。”  
看起来，是梅莉达的到来把正在熟睡的希卡普吵醒了。  
“切。”梅莉达小小声嘀咕。她站起来，准备离开。  
“我走了。杰克，你照顾好——嗯？”  
右手被拉住。“我不想睡了，再聊会吧。”  
他的手好温暖。在雨中一路走来，冷风仿佛将全身的热量都带走。冰凉的手指被他温热的手掌裹住，热流从指尖顺着血液源源不断地传递。他拉住梅莉达的手，就这样微笑地看着她，绿眼睛闪闪发亮，带着几分孩子气，任性地要求梅莉达不许走。  
好吧，那就不走吧。  
梅莉达重新在凳子上坐下。

11.  
距离被锁在图书馆那天已经过去一个多星期了。也许是龙类小百科的整理到了尾声的缘故，这一周里梅莉达和希卡普见面的次数少了许多，即使在校园里不期而遇，也是打个招呼后立即分开，走各自的路。也不是不想见，恰恰相反，不在一起的每分每秒都会忍不住去想对方现在正在做些什么，可是每当真正见面的时候，又不知该说点什么，最后在沉闷的气氛中告别。  
这是怎么了呢？  
“你喜欢他。”当梅莉达把自己的烦恼一五一十地告诉乐佩后，乐佩给出了笃定的回答。“并且，我觉得希卡普他也喜欢你。”她补充。  
“怎么可能！”梅莉达连连摆手极力否认。她的脑海里一时间闪过许多与希卡普共处的片段，她想起来希卡普看她的眼神。那就是喜欢的眼神吗？她感到迷惑。  
“你要是不相信，我们可以让杰克去问问希卡普怎么想的。”乐佩说着就要去拿手机。梅莉达手疾眼快地一把抢过来，“不行！”她喊道，“不能直接这样问！”  
“那换个方式？比如，希卡普你有喜欢的人吗，之类的？”  
“我还是觉得不行。”  
“唔，那就问问他喜欢的女孩子的类型？这个问题在男生之间算是很平常的话题。”  
行吧。梅莉达点了点头。  
乐佩拔掉充电线，带着手机坐到了梅莉达跟前，她给杰克发送指令：  
“去问问希卡普喜欢什么样的女生。录音发回来哟！么！”  
消息发出去了，两人一起等待着回音。  
“你们之间聊天都会这样吗？‘么’？”梅莉达忍不住问。  
乐佩点头，笑得一脸甜蜜。  
“你和杰克最近怎么样？”  
“挺好的呀！怎么，终于想起了关心我？”  
“我一直都很关心你啊。”梅莉达有点心虚，口是心非地说。和乐佩说的一样，她确实是刚刚一瞬间想起自己该关心一下闺蜜的感情状况——虽然肯定是没问题的。  
“自从那天我们四个见过面之后，你们就一直走的很近。有时晚上我和杰克想约你们一起去看最新的电影，你总是说着抱歉啦今晚有事就出门了。我们也曾在图书馆看见过你们，你们坐在靠窗那里，桌子上摊着一堆书，有说有笑的。杰克那个傻瓜，还以为是希卡普是想通过你找个女朋友。上帝啊，明眼人都能看出来希卡普喜欢你。他大概以为你是永远不会恋爱吧。真是个笨蛋啊。”  
梅莉达低头抿嘴一笑，但很快笑容凝固在了脸上。  
为什么现在不一样了呢。  
再也不能那样无忧无虑地谈笑了。彼此心中似乎都有了些什么，但是谁也没有说出来。无法确定对方的想法。太亲密不适合，太冷淡也不适合，一遍又一遍告诉自己只是朋友而已，而内心深处同时也有一个声音大声地呼喊不仅如此。  
“来了！”乐佩惊呼。  
梅莉达紧张地看她点开语音，两人各执耳机的一端，屏息静听。  
耳机中传来杰克的声音。  
“希卡普，话说，你觉得什么样的女孩子比较可爱呢？”  
一片寂静后，梅莉达等到了希卡普的回答。  
“大概，就像梅莉达那样的吧。”  
嘭。  
一朵烟花在梅莉达心中炸开。

12.  
“我喜欢你。”  
太普通了，划掉。  
“你笑起来很好看。”  
这种句子肯定好多人用过了，继续划掉。  
“在一起吧。”  
毫无亮点，划掉划掉全部划掉。  
希卡普扔掉笔疲累地趴在桌子上，原本是在打算出门前准备一份告白的草稿，然而仅仅是第一句，就已经难倒了他。努力想象，梅莉达正站在面前，他镇定帅气地说完这世间最真诚最动听的告白，然后，他们幸福地拥抱在一起——做不到，根本做不到。  
可是邀请已经发出去了啊。“这个周末你有空吗？没什么事的话，来咖啡馆坐坐？我有话想对你说。”  
正常人都会明白要说的是什么。  
希卡普抬起手腕看看时间。不能再磨蹭下去了，离约定的时间没有多久了。乐佩和杰克在昨天就已经替他调好了今天要穿的衣服，乐佩一脸骄傲地说你放心，梅莉达一定会喜欢你这身。桌子上的苹果派还冒着香气，也一起带上，听杰克说，这是她绝不会拒绝的美味。  
走出大楼，阳光洒在了脸上。这是一个久违的晴天，希卡普抬头，只见晴空万里。呼吸着带有阳光味道的空气，整个人都变得轻松，希卡普向图书馆的方向走去。  
远远的看见了那栋雄伟的建筑。图书馆是希卡普在这所学校里最喜欢的地方。咖啡馆位于一楼，那是他和梅莉达今天约定的地点。可他现在更想去一楼看看，去看看那个靠窗的位置。他们曾在那里度过许多和谐快乐的时光，希卡普忘不了她了解到新的龙类知识时脸上的欢喜雀跃之情。她总是热情满满，对龙充满了兴趣，寻常人不会多看一眼的破旧书籍，在她手里却是稀世珍宝。还有负一楼，那也是一个充满了回忆的地方。命运使他们借了同一本书，因一张小相片而相识。在那个电闪雷鸣的夜里，红发小人依偎在怀里，希卡普环抱着她入眠。  
“希卡普，毕业后，我想回去。”她曾这样说。  
“好啊，陪你一起，去挖泥巴。”希卡普笑言。  
龙对于他们来说，已经不仅仅是兴趣，更像是毕生的追求。他们是如此的相似，在看着对方的眼睛时，仿佛在瞳孔中能窥见自己的另一个灵魂。一起走路时，他们步调相同；坐在图书馆里讨论时，他们思维一致；就连和杰克乐佩一起玩飞行棋时，也能频频掷出相同的点数。  
他们是天造地设的一对。  
虽然两个当事人还没有发现这一点。  
希卡普趴在咖啡馆的窗台上悄悄往里面探视，他不敢直接走进去，于是半蹲着，只露出个半个头向里面窥视。再等等，等她来了，自己做好准备了，再大跨步地走进去，如同战胜的将军归来一样。视野中的遮挡物太多，他不得不一边移动一边往里看。  
全神贯注地关注着里面的情形，突然身体撞到了什么东西。希卡普一惊，扭头一看，呀，是她！  
梅莉达！  
她和自己同样的姿势，趴在窗外。一头红发用一根发带绑起，扎了个蝴蝶结。  
两人立马站直，尴尬地无法直视对方。很显然在这个时刻他们的思路再一次出奇地一致。  
“今天天气，挺好的。”沉默良久，希卡普开口。  
“挺好的，挺好。”梅莉达连连点头，重复道。  
再次陷入了沉默。  
“咳。你信息里说，有话要和我说？”  
“啊！对！是这样的。”  
“那你说吧，我听着！”  
梅莉达的双臂交叉抱在胸前，小圆脸笑的灿烂。可她等了好久，也没等到希卡普的声音。  
“这样不好，希卡普。”她顿了顿，接着说，“我知道，你肯定是找到了夜煞的最新消息！”  
她看起来有点不开心。  
“不是这样的，梅莉达。”希卡普想起了他今天的目的。可是看着梅莉达期待的眼神，他感到喉咙仿佛被堵住了一样，发不出一点声音。  
口袋里的手机震动。希卡普忙打开看，屏幕上是杰克发来的信息：“哦希卡普！你到底是不是个男人！”  
希卡普抬头，在墙角捕捉到两个熟悉的身影。  
这个混蛋！明明自己也是没勇气说出“喜欢”二字的！偏他就有弄巧成拙的好运气。  
不能输给他。希卡普深吸一口气。  
“我喜欢你。”  
梅莉达的脸红了。  
“你笑起来很好看。”  
梅莉达吃惊地长大了嘴巴。  
“在一起吧！”  
梅莉达边摇头边往后退，她觉得此刻像在做梦。希卡普居然真的和自己告白了！在脑海中幻想过多次的场景居然真的发生了！怎么办，要怎么办才好，梅莉达慌了阵脚，乐佩在哪，她在哪？梅莉达撒腿就跑。  
没跑几步，她想起了乐佩被告白那天的对话。于是她转头跑回希卡普面前。  
“听着希卡普，”她气势汹汹地说，“我也喜欢你。”  
说完，她不由分说地吻了上去。

【完】


End file.
